1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods, combinations, apparatuses, and systems for establishing a marketing link between multiple related and unrelated products. In one example, the invention may be used to promote the sale of a cosmetic product through the sale of a non-cosmetic product (e.g., clothing), or vice versa.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the invention, in its broadest sense, is not limited to cosmetics and clothing, this patent uses the cosmetics-clothing example for purposes of conveying to the reader some of the principles of the invention.
Cosmetics and clothing are typically not sold together. In a department store, the points of sale for perfumes, mascaras, lipsticks, powders, and other cosmetics products often occur in a cosmetics department, while the points of sale for women's clothing, for example, are often in a women's clothing department. Stand-alone stores specializing in clothing sales typically do not have a cosmetics department, while stand alone cosmetic stores typically do not sell fashion clothing. As a result, cosmetics and clothing are not traditionally marketed together. Thus, even for companies that manufacture clothing and cosmetic lines, the realities of the retail distribution chain can make it difficult to cross-market products.